Irreverence Infatuation
by AuntieAusten
Summary: This my first sequel to Jane Austen's much appraised Sense and Sensibility. Main characters are Colonel Brandon, Marianne and Mr Willoughby. It's Elinor not Marianne who is engaged. The main setting is Sussex Norland Park the Dashford's new residenceOther places include Somersetshire, Combe Magna and Dorsetshire, Delaford as well as Barton Park Devonshire. The year is 1797.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer note : This my first sequel to Jane Sense and Sensibility. I do not take credit for any of the characters they all belong to Jane Austen herself.

_Delaford, Dorset 1800_

Mr Dashwood's two oldest daughter's from his second marriage Elinor has been married for three years to Reverend Ferrars while his second daughter Marianne recently married Colonel Dashwood was 19 years old, no what she was not Marianne Dashwood any longer from now on her name was Mrs Christopher Brandon, Marianne Brandon nee Dashwood. Mistress of Delaford and Colonel Brandon's wife. They had been married on her 19th birthday a week ago on Christmas Day, the wedding had been grand and majestic and Mrs Fanny Dashwood had been full of envy which she tried her best to conceal. Colonel Brandon and Marianne had been married by Reverend Ferrars, her brother-in-law. Reverend Ferrars had married her older sister Elinor three years earlier. Marianne was still uncertain if what she felt for Colonel Brandon was love or something remotely resembling just as she doubted if she had forgotten her previous romance with Mr Willoughby. Marianne's sense told her to be a loyal and faithful wife to her husband while her heart still belongs to Mr Willoughby... Even though Marianne knew she was to settle in Dorset Delaford once married to Colonel Brandon. She seemed not wanting to leave not wanting to part from the three Rose breeds that Colonel Brandon had planted at Barton cottage. Moss Provence was gifted to Mrs Dashwood in 1797 but everyone knew or assumed they really were for Marianne. Marianne Dashwood loved roses and would spend hours in the Rose garden at Barton as well as Norland Park. The Rose garden in Norland Park was introduced by late Mr Dashwood and had three breeds one for each daughter.

"_Marianne I beg you be honest you cannot possibly insist that you love HIM_," exclaimed Mr Willoughby.

"_Mr Willoughby please I am a married woman now I am Colonel Brandon's wife. Mrs Christopher Brandon no longer Marianne Dashwood but Marianne Brandon from now on_, " insisted Marianne.

"_Do you mean to say you no longer love me I remember that you once did. I do not believe you have forgotten me_," continued Mr Willoughby.

"_John do think about your wife do you not care about her ? We are both married to other people now_," whispered Marianne.

"_My wife Sophia knows that the only reason I married her was because of her wealth_," Mr Willoughby said in disgust.

"_You made a choice three years ago when you choose to marry her instead of me John_," Marianne said.

"_I know my love I know and I would take it back if I could! Leave Colonel Brandon and run away with me!_, "begged Mr Willoughby.

"_Mr Willoughby please accept the consequences of your actions. Return to your wife and let me leave in peace with Colonel Brandon_, " begged Marianne.

"_Marianne my dear tell me honestly why did you marry him, Colonel Brandon. Just answer me why and I will leave you alone_," said Mr Willoughby.

"_Colonel Brandon loves me and cares about me_," said Marianne.

"_Dearest just say that you do not love me anymore and I will never bother you again!,"_ exclaimed Mr Willoughby.

"Mr Willoughby, John I now longer love you," Marianne whispered.

"_Then say that you love Colonel Brandon and not me_," demanded Mr Willoughby.

_"I cannot, I will not say it not to you. I do not have anything to prove to you_," protested Marianne.

Mr Willoughby is concerned that his beloved Marianne's heart no longer is his to claim. Yes, he is still married to Sophia and she recently gave birth to his firstborn daughter Amy Wilhelmina Willoughby. He was hoping for a son to make sure that Combe Magna would stay in his family. He does not love Sophia he married her because of her dowry of 30000 as far as he is concerned he has never forgotten Marianne. John knows he must have a legitimate son to secure Combe Magna for another generation. The marriage between Colonel Brandon and Marianne Dashwood HIS Marianne Dashwood was something Willoughby did not believe in. Now he has a rival for Marianne one who has all the legal rights to her and expects her to fulfill her obligations. Mrs Dashwood understood that the small dowry of 500 a year presented few opportunities for her daughters future marriage. When Colonel Brandon displayed an interest in her daughters Mrs Dashwood first considered him for her eldest Elinor. Once Colonel Brandon openly showed that the object of his affection was a Dashwood but not Elinor. Instead it was her second daughter Marianne remembering a promise the Colonel had made to her she did not dare refuse his offer for a marriage suit for Marianne. If Marianne had married Colonel Brandon he promised to take care of Mrs Dashwood and offer a Vicar position in his parish Delaford for Elinor's husband. He had also promised to bestow a generous dowry on her youngest daughter Margaret. Mrs Dashwood had known that Marianne loved Mr Willoughby and hoped to marry him. She still thought of him on her wedding day to Colonel Brandon. Mrs Dahwood knows Marianne's marriage was a mistake as Marianne still loves Mr Willoughby. Mr Willoughby entered a marriage suit with Sophia Grey when he learned that Marianne was supposed to marry Colonel Brandon and not him.

_Devonshire, Barton cottage _

"_Mrs Dashwood you must be so relived now with two daughters married off_," said sir John.

"_I am dear John, I am_," proclaimed Mrs Dashwood.

"_We all knew how much Colonel Brandon adored her it did seem uncertain that your sweet Marianne would end up as mistress of Delaford_," continued sir John.

_"Sir John what are you implying,!?", _exclaimed Mrs Dashwood in an upset voice.

"_Dearest it did seem for a very long time that Marianne would end up as mistress of Combe Magna instead of Delaford_," proclaimed sir John.

"_If you mean Mr Willoughby he married miss Grey and I accept that he is happily married or at least leaves my Marianne alone_," said Mrs Dashwood.

Reverend Ferrars was offered to become a Reverend at the Delaford parish that belonged to Colonel Brandon. By honoring his promise to Mrs Dashwood he hoped that he would be able to make Marianne Brandon his wife. Elinor and Reverend Ferrars are aware of that their happiness and livelihood is connected to Marianne's marriage to Colonel Brandon. Elinor feels guilty that Marianne had to marry a man she did not fancy so that she could marry the man she loved. Reverend Ferrars is also in debt to Marianne because he never would have recieved the offer to be Reverend in the Delaford parish if it had not been for Marianne.

_Delaford, Dorset priest cottage_

"_I heard that Mr Willoughby has been seen in Dorset recently_," said Reverend Ferrars.

"_Are you certain Edward?",_ asked Elinor.

"_Yes I am afraid so, both the Palmers and sir Middleton has seen him around_," continued Reverend Ferrars.

"_Let us hope his errand here has nothing to do with my sister. Of course I trust my sister it is another thing with him. If only Colonel Brandon had not been asked to rejoin the army in France_," sighed Elinor.

"_Dearest do you think we should tell your mother?,"_ asked Reverend Ferrars.

_"Let us wait I still trust Marianne. Besides Mama might already know_," said Elinor.

Marianne eventually settled in Delaford but only after the gardener broke his promise to Colonel Brandon and introduced her to her own Moss Provence and the Early Cinnamon and Red Monthly was both gifted to Marianne while she still lived at Barton. Colonel Brandon arranged for them to be planted at Delaford as a surprise to Marianne. He planned to show them to her on their first anniversary. With Colonel Brandon still gone she divides her time between her three roses , reading one of Shakespeare's works or practicing the harp. As a wedding gift Marianne was given a collection of Shakespeare's published work as well as a harp. Unlike her older sister Elinor Marianne was married to Colonel Brandon on Christmas Day by Special license.


	2. Chapter 2

Marianne Brandon knows she is fortunate to be a mistress of Delaford who employes 11 servants. Delaford is a grand and old estate that has been in the Brandon family for four generations with the current Colonel Brandon. Secretly she still imagines what her life would be like if she had been married to Mr Willoughby and not Colonel Brandon. Come Magna Mr Willoughby's estate is more regal and has been in the Smith's family possession for eight generations. Had she been Mrs WILLOUGHBY instead of Brandon she would be the mistress of 14 servants. Have a larger sum of needle money anda husband with a larger income. As an heir to Mrs Smith Willoughby did not have to rely on working to earn his livelihood. While Colonel Brandon as a second son had rely on earning his keep in the army. Marianne Brandon had not envisioned herself as a wife to a military man. Not even if he was a Colonel since he was NOT her John Willoughby. Even though both Marianne and Willoughby are married and supposed to be faithful and loyal towards their wife and husband. Everyone is aware of the strenght and depth Willoughby's and Marianne's encounter still has.

_Delaford, Dorset priest cottage_

_"Mrs Dashwood as Mrs Brandon I mean Marianne is my married sister-in-law I feel it necessary to inform you that a certain Mr Willoughby is said to be here in Dorset," _said Reverend Ferrars.

_"Reverend Ferrars tell me honestly what else have you heard !?, _exclaimed Mrs Dashwood.

_"Honestly not much more but I suspect he might have an errand at Delaford or an excuse to see our Marianne," _explained Reverend Ferrars.

Mrs Dashwood is concerned that with Colonel Brandon gone fighting the war in France Marianne might have difficulties honoring her marriage wows. She recently heard that Mr Willloughby is back in Devonshire this worries her. The livelihood of Elinor Ferrars and her husband depends on Marianne's insecure marriage to Colonel Brandon. As Mrs Dashwood is concerned the marriage will only be secured once Marianne becomes a mother. That is not possible with Colonel Brandon gone to war but it is not made easier by the presence of Mr Willoughby.

_Barton cottage, Devonshire February_

_"Mama why did you insist to see me?, _asked Marianne.

"_Marianne my dear beloved child I am worried for you with Colonel Brandon gone..,"_Mrs Dashwood said hesitating.

_"What for Mama are you worried I will not be able to look after Delaford?," _asked Marianne.

"_Marianne tell me honestly there has been rumors that Mr Willoughby is back, back in Dorset," _Mrs Dashwood said carefully.

"_Is he then he must have an errand here,"_proclaimed Marianne.

_"Dear Marianne have you seen Mr Willoughby lately or has he come to Delaford,"_inquired Mrs Dashwood.

_"Yes, Mama it is true I have seen him once but only briefly," _insisted Marianne.

_"Marianne dear you are a married woman now and Mr Willoughby is not your husband," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Mama please I know that I have met Mr Willoughby's wife!," _exclaimed Marianne_._

_"Your actions and manners are no longer your own Marianne, Colonel Brandon is an honorable man do not jeopardize his reputation, _reprimanded Mrs Dashwood_._

_"Mama are holding me responsable for being unfaithful to Colonel Brandon,?", _Marianne asked_._

_"No dearest just be careful and think of Margaret whose plans still is uncertain,"_explained Mrs Dashwood.

The Dashwood's has been invited to dine at their previous home Norland Park, that now is owned by Mr Dashwood's older son and wife. Fanny Dashwood happens to be Reverend Ferrars older sister. Elinor became acquainted with the then Mr Edward Ferrars. For long their mother Dowager Ferrars resisted her oldest son's marriage to Elinor Dashwood. She finally accepted that but she still struggles to accept his choice of career. She accepted that he forfeited his inheritance in favor of his younger brother. But a life as a simple Reverend is not considered affluent in comparison to a miliary career.

_Norland Park, Sussex 14th February_

Like so often before Marianne went directly to her beloved rose garden that late Mr Dashwood had planted. She enjoyed the fragrance from the Rosa Mundi, how the Single Velvet felt to touch and how modest Rose de Meux seemed. John had planted Fanny's favorite rose Dutch Hundred leaved and the Double Musk in honor of their son.

_"Marianne my intention was to hold this dinner invitation to celebrate your marriage with Colonel Brandon... now that he is gone..," _said Fanny Dashwood.

_"I thank you for your kindness dear Fanny and I am grateful. Colonel Brandon would be too," _reassured Marianne.

_"My dear sister married only to be left alone at Delaford," _exclaimed John.

_"Dear John Marianne is my sister too and she is not alone," _protested Elinor.

_"Yes please forgive me Reverend Ferrars how is your congregation and parish,"_said John.

_"Very well, since I have been a Reverend there for three years now," _Reverend Ferrars reminded him.

_"Has it been that long, Elinor dearest you do not look a day older than twenty," _reassured Fanny.

_"Thank you Fanny that was very kind of you," _Elinor said.

_"I suppose you practice a life in abstinence since the stork has yet to visit you," _said Dowager Ferrars_._

_"My husband takes his duties towards his congregation seriously as he also realizes the importance of his obligations towards the church and England," _Elinor said.

The following takes place later during dinner inside the dinning room at Norland Park.

_"I admire you both Elinor married to my brother the Reverend and Marianne married to a Colonel. Had it been me I never would have married either," _said Fanny.

"_Yes Fanny my feelings are mutual I am glad it was Edward and not Robert who desired a clerical life. An honorable cause of course but I never would have married Robert," _said Lucy.

_"Yes Lucy everyone knows that. Was you not engaged to Reverend Ferrars before he declared his wish to join the clergy?, _asked Marianne.

_"I can only hope little Margaret will be just as fortunate as both her sisters. Of course she still has time on her side," said Mrs Dashwood._

Now when Reverend Ferrars and Elinor married for three years everyone eagerly awaits the news of Elinor Ferrar's pregnancy. That is a constant concern in Reverend Ferrars and Elinor's married life. They both realize and understand the importance of a legitimate offspring. Now when Marianne recently married Elinor hopes their relatives, acquaintes and friends will end their constant remarks. In comparision it is more important for Colonel Brandon to have an heir than Reverend Ferrars. Reverend Ferrars is not the only son his brother Robert married Lucy before he married Elinor. Unlike Reverend Ferrars Robert and Lucy already has legitimate children. While Marianne's lavish gifts was nothing in comparison to Elinor's modest gifts they suited her social standing as a vicar's wife. On her wedding day Elinor was given one set of glowes, a bonnet and a bible. All three of those items now were her most treasured possessions. Since her husband had given them to her. Like her sister Elinor to had a modest rose garden. The Barton cottage rose garden was no real rose garden since it only held four different breeds. Early Cinnamon, White Monthly, Single Velvet and Burgundy Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

_Delaford, Dorset_

Yes Marianne was indeed a married woman loyal and faithful to her husband by all means. She had no intention to be unfaithful to her husband while he was off fighting in the French war. Maybe it was true that a wife did not have to love her husband what mattered was if she would be able to be loyal and faithful to Colonel Brandon when her heart said otherwise. She most have felt something for the Colonel seeing how tentative she was to the roses at Delaford, how often she praticed the pianoforte and the harp or read one of Shakespeare's works. Had she been indifferent to her husband she would not have cared to practice any of her instruments like she did. When her sister and mother arrived at Delaford they followed the sound from the harp.

_"Marianne my dear child you should have a little faith in Colonel Brandon you may not love him now. I am hopeful that you will learn to appreciate and love him in time," _reassured Mrs Dashwood.

_"Do you really think so Mama?", _asked Marianne.

_"I do dearest, look at your sister she married for love every marriage has it struggles my dear child", _continuedMrs Dashwood.

"_Once Reverend Ferrars and I have our firstborn then I believe things will improve," _Elinor said cheerfully.

_"Mama a child, I am still to young to be a mother," _protested Marianne.

_"My dear, it is your duty now as Colonel Brandon's wife since I believe he may expect an offspring,"_Mrs Dashwood said_._

_"What if I cannot love my child..", _whispered Marianne_._

_"Marianne my darling I think you will find that a child will be loved for his father and your husband because he is the father of your child," _reassured Elinor.

"_Have you received news from Brandon yet?," _inquired Mrs Dashwood.

_"Yes Mama he writes me once a month," _proclaimed Marianne.

_"Dear child once a month and not only have concealed this from me I take it you have not written him back," _sighed Mrs Dashwood.

_"Marianne darling this will not do you must write to him at once. Not only is it a proper thing to do but Brandon expects to hear from you. You are his wife now and a wife is supposed to write her husband. Sometimes without being asked to do so," _advised Elinor.

Marianne Brandon was still not certain if she ever could become infatuated in her husband, like he was in her. Nor was she sure if what she felt for Mr Willoughby was an irreverence or an actual infatuation. Marianne was flattered that Brandon wrote her letters proclaiming his love to her in almost every one of them. She used to blush when she read them alone her chamber at night. Mrs Dashwood hoped that Marianne's marriage with Colonel Brandon would mean that Marianne would have to alter herself since she now was a married woman. Forsaking all others but her husband, Colonel Brandon. When Mrs Dashwood and Elinor left Marianne decided she would look to see if the roses needed pruning.

_Devonshire, Barton Park_

_"Dear Cousin Mrs Dashwood, I say this in the strictest of confidence as you are my maternal cousin. You really need to be more cautious and careful with your youngest. Miss Dashwood has spent much time with my family physician lately. I know she is merely 17 not yet a grown woman but may I remind you that Marianne was this age when she met Brandon," _said sir Middleton.

_"John dear I know what you are referring to but even though Margaret is the same age as Marianne. She is more mature and sensible. I doubt that Margaret harbors such feelings or desires for your Mr Sawyer," _reassured Mrs Dashwood.

_"I just want you to be aware so you can prepare yourself for any likely consequences," _said sir Middleton.

_"Cousin, Margaret is still a child even though she seems more mature and intelligent than both her older sister," _said Mrs Dashwood in defense of her youngest daughter.

Margaret Dashwood was unlike any of her older sisters yet she reminded her mother , Mrs Dashwood of them both. When Cousin sir Middleton employed a new family physician Margaret being the curious and knowledge craving girl she was took advantage of the situation. The awkward, timid and shy Doctor Peter Sawyer was flattered to answer Miss Dashwood's question's whatever they were. She had spent every day at Barton Park ever since Christmas last. That was when Peter Sawyer arrived at Barton Park. Margaret Dashwood did not love roses as much as Marianne did or be as careful with her feelings like her older sister Elinor. For once , she was outside caring for the roses Colonel Brandon had brought to Barton for Marianne. She could not see why Marianne could love a flower like a rose that usually had thorns and to overbearing fragrance and left a constant shred of petals. She prefered carnations and especially red carnations.

"_Dr Sawyer is it true that you can tell if someone is ill by listening to the patient's heartbeat?," _asked Margaret.

_"Miss Dashwood, yes it is possible but you cannot decide a patient's health merely by the heartbeat," _answered Dr Sawyer.

_"Have you ever lost a patient,"_ inquired Margaret.

_"Yes, unfortunately I have I believe all good doctors have,"_ answered Dr Sawyer.

_"How did it happen Dr Sawyer ?," _asked Margaret eagerly_._

_"It was a young army soldier that infected with Scarlet Fever," _continued Dr Sawyer.

Margaret had been given persuaded Dr Sawyer to teach her about the human body, without approval or knowledge from Mrs Dashwood or sir Middleton. He was more than willing to teach her and he was flattered a young woman would show him special attention. Margaret Dashwood was now 17 and many still considered her a child while he was among those who did not. Margaret Dashwood would became a beautiful woman in a few years, she had a similiar countenance to Marianne. Yet her smile was not as mild as Elinor's. Dr Sawyer never imagined he would marry as marriage never had interested him before. That was before he became familar with young Miss Dashwood. He used her eagerness to learn about the human autonomy as an excuse to see her.

_Barton cottage_

_"Dear Margaret never would I have guessed that it would be necessary for me to have this talk with you..," _said Mrs Dashwood.

"_Mama_ what_ is it, has it happened Elinor or Reverend Ferrars something ? Has Marianne received another morning call from Mr Willoughby," _said Margaret distraught.

_"No child, if it only was that. Unfortunately this concerns you and Dr Sawyer,"_ explained Mrs Dashwood.

_"Me and Dr Sawyer, Mama what are you implying!",_ exclaimed Margaret.

"_There has been concerns that Dr Sawyer could interpret your presence and excitment for something else more mature," _tried Mrs Dashwood.

_"Who is it that is worried that Dr Sawyer would consider me in more romantic terms. Is it John, Fanny or Lucy," _answered Margaret.

"_Sweet Margaret it was my cousin Sir John Middleton. Dr Sawyer's employer," _said Mrs Dashwood carefully.

_"Mama please I just turned 17!",_ exclaimed Margaret.

_"Yes dear you may still see yourself as a child while many would consider you a young woman now,"_ continued Mrs Dashwood.

_"I think you and John both are wrong about Dr Sawyer. We are both friends he does not think of me in that way. I certainly has no romantic interest in him," _reassured Margaret.

Mrs Dashwood was concerned a man like Dr Sawyer suddenly used every excuse to visit them at Barton Park she remembered how Marianne was persued by Mr Willoughby and Colonel Brandon. She feared that Dr Sawyer's intentions was not what Margaret intended and Mrs Dashwood hoped her predicts was not true.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Marianne married Colonel Brandon the youngest Dashwood daughter was allowed to be a part of her coming-out ball. Sir John Middleton arranged for it at Barton. that was where Margaret officially became acquainted with Dr Sawyer, the Middleton family's physician. Mrs Dashwood had no intention to allow Margaret to marry even if she had attended her coming out ball. She did not want her youngest to marry when she was to young.

_Dorset, Delaford, priest cottage_

_"Elinor, why is it that my sister Fanny believes that your sister Margaret will become a Doctor's wife?," asked Reverend Ferrars._

_"No dearest I know Mama, she does not want Margaret to marry yet even if she is as old as Marianne was," _protested Elinor.

"_Are you certain that you might not be mistaken," _continued Reverend Ferrars.

_"Forgive me my love, I am certain. Mama was reluctant to let Marianne marry Brandon. She still feels like the wedding was forced and the marriage a mistake," _confessed Elinor.

"_I know that Margaret's admirer intends to make his intentions known very soon," _said Reverend Ferrars.

_"Dear Edward I hope you are mistaken. I still believe you are wrong about Dr Sawyer and Margaret," _Elinor said to reassure herself.

Marianne had been invited to Allenham by Colonel Brandon's brother-in-law she has not seen much of her mother or sisters since Easter.

_"Dear Mrs Brandon have you heard from Brandon lately?, inquired Mr Yates._

_"No Mr Yates unfortunately I have not," _answered Marianne and blushed.

_"It cannot be easy to be left alone. Delaford must feel lonely without Brandon I suppose the servants is a consolation,"_ said Mr Yates.

"_Delaford is big and the nature is as beautiful as one of Shakespeare's sonnets'. If I keep myself busy it makes me miss him less," _said Marianne bluntly.

_"Miss him less, Mrs Brandon you are fortunate Brandon is not here," _exclaimed Mr Yates.

"_No what I mean is that if I occupy myself during the day the longing during the night is easier to bear," _confessed Marianne.

"_Brandon was saddened that he had to leave you so soon after your wedding. Brandon is a loyal man who never breaks a promise. He would have liked to stay with you. But Brandon also takes his responsabilities and duties seriously. A quality I think you will appreciate in time," _reassured Mr Yates.

Marianne had only once met Colonel Brandon's brother-in-law Mr Yeager before. Now as Mrs Christopher Brandon she was often invited to dine at Allenham. Unfortunatly for Marianne she was always asked their without Elinor or Margaret. Mr Yeager was even older than Colonel Brandon Marianne soon discovered they had little in common. Besides their connection to Colonel Brandon. Meanwhile Mrs Dashwood was requested to Norland Park along with Elinor and Reverend Ferrars.

_Sussex, Norland Park_

_"Mrs Dashwood I meant to ask you about Miss Dashwood. Is it true she is in a marriage suit with a doctor", asked _Lucy_._

_"On the contrary dear Lucy, she is not in any marriage suit. I am Margaret's mother and I have not given consent nor recieved a marriage suit request from anyone doctor , lawyer or otherwise," _answered Mrs Dashwood.

_"Dear Mrs Dashwood, I am certain that you learned from your mistake with Marianne's prolonged engagement and rushed wedding," _said John.

_"I suppose you are eager to marry her off hoping she will be more fortunate than both her sister's in her pursuit for a husband," _said Fanny_._

_"Fanny dear at this point I am only concerned that they marry someone who can make them happy," _answered Mrs Dashwood.

_"Not just any man would not be suitable for our Margaret," _protested John.

_"I do have some minor reservations but if there is love I will allow it," _answered Mrs Dashwood.

_"You are correct Mrs Dashwood if there are no love there is little hope of a harmonious marriage. I married my John for love," _confessed Fanny_._

_"Any news from Colonel Brandon yet?," _asked Lucy.

_No unfortunately not. I have not been on speaking terms with Marianne since Easter," _confessed Mrs Dashwood.

_Poor Marianne she must really miss Colonel Brandon," _sighed Lucy.

_"When I allowed Edward to marry you Elinor I knew he had decided on a life serving the clergy. I did however expect them to give me grandchildren. If not sons than at least a daughter," _said Dowager Ferrars.

"_Yes I too share your concerns I was hoping Elinor and Edward would have given me grandchild before Marianne's wedding," _confessed Mrs Dashwood.

_"You would not have to wait that long before Colonel Brandon gives you a grandchild. If I know him," _insinuated John.

_"Dear Mrs Dashwood is everything as it should with Elinor? Maybe I should have our family physician look at her," _said Dowager Ferrars.

_"I do not believe that would be necessary I am grateful for your offer Dowager Ferrars," _said Mrs Dashwood.

The usual dinner discussion was Marianne and Colonel Brandon's marriage, Reverend Ferrars devotion the Anglican church and the hopeful news of a much awaited pregnancy for Elinor. For Marianne she sought refuge in her best friend 20 year old Miss Catherine Mayhew who lived in Weymouth with her father.

_Dorsetshire, Weymouth May_

Marianne visited her best friend Miss Mayhew as often as she had even though she was married. Of course her frequent visits to Weymouth would decrease one Colonel Brandon returned or if Miss Mayhew married. Miss Mayhew shared Marianne's admiration for Shakespeare and Marianne often lended her one of the boooks she recently finished. They would later discuss what they had just read. And this visit was no diffferent.

_"Marianne darling I do want you to be happy but I am not convinced you will find the happiness you deserve with Mr Willoughby," _said Miss Mayhew.

_"Dearest Catherine I love HIM not my husband, _"confessed Marianne.

_"But sweetest Marianne if you decide to live with Mr Willoughby your future children would never inherit anything from Mr Willoughby or Colonel Brandon. You would be forced to evelope with Mr Willoughby and be known only as his mistress and Colonel Brandon's estranged wife," _continued Miss Mayhew.

_"Catherine I believe my wedding with Colonel Brandon was a mistake," confessed _Marianne_. _

_"What if Willoughby grows tired of you like he did with your husband's ward ?", _asked Miss Mayhew.

_"I know Willoughby he loves me and he has promised never to abandon me," _said Marianne.

_"Everyone knows that Willoughby's marriage to Miss Grey was a business arrangement but Marianne Mr Willoughby is a married man. As you are Colonel Brandon's marriage to Colonel Brandon could have begun better. But honestly Marianne I do believe and hope you will learn to love and appreciate your husband once he returns,"_ said Miss Mayhew.

There was a slight difference between Miss Mayhew and young Mrs Brandon, while Mrs Brandon still was convinced that you could experience the same romance like Rome and Juliet had. Miss Mayhew loved the writings of Shakespeare but did not interpret them as literal as Mrs Brandon. To Miss Mayhew love and marriage rarely could be joined. She attempted to make Mrs Brandon realize how fortunate she was to be married to Colonel Brandon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dorset, Delaford July 15th_

Mr Willoughby had managed to visit Marianne again and he usually found her outside tending to her roses. Or inside the library reading one of Shakespeare's books or practicing the pianoforte or the harp. He was lucky since he found Marianne outside, had she been somewhere inside he would have to offer a valid excuse to his social call. If the butler did not accept his reason he would be forced to return back.

_"Marianne my love, Colonel Brandon has been gone almost a year now. It has been eight months soon," _proclaimed Mr Willoughby.

"_What concerns are my marriage to you should you not worry more about your own," _answered Marianne.

_"If Colonel Brandon has not returned for two years would you consider eloping with me?, _"asked Mr Willoughby.

"_I_ _promised to be faithful to my husband the day I married him. Yes John, if my husband has not returned before Christmas of next year than I will do it. You have my word. I promise I will elope with you," _said Marianne.

Marianne was not able to read do any more reading or practicing the pianoforte or the harp after Willoughby's unexpected visit. She loved Willoughby but she had gotten used to the comforts of Delaford. Not that she could not bring some of her favorite books with her to Combe Magna and have Willoughby arrange the same rose garden. Marianne believed she could convince Willoughby to get her a similar pianoforte and harp should she leave Brandon for Willoughby. Of course Willoughby was still married to Sophia Grey and it would be impossible for her to move their as a mistress to John. That was not a concern or thought Marianne ever had had.

_Dorset, Weymouth July 20th_

Marianne decided to confide her plans with John in the ony other person that she trusted. Her older friend Miss Mayhew, she knew she could trust Catherine Mayhew. They might not agree on everything Catherine's favorite Shakespear book was Hamlet while Marianne's was Rome and Juliet. Marianne's favorite book was Shakespeare's sonetts and especially the Tempest while Catherine prefered the works of Ben Johnson.

_"Marianne dearest I beg you to reconsider if you envelope with Mr Willoughby it will have implications for everyone you love. Vicar Ferrars and Elinor might lose their home and income, your younger sister Margaret's reputation will be forever tarnished. Do consider the shame your poor mother would have to live with. Your older brother John might not be so willing to continue his annual payments to your mother and sister. Margaret might never marry if do envelope," _said Miss Mayhew.

"_Catherine I understand your concern but I doubt that Colonel Brandon would punish my sister because of me. As for my brother John he promised my father to look after us all after his death. My younger sister Margaret is not young enough to marry Mama would never allow it," _said Marianne.

_"I do believe you underestimate your husband Marianne, should decide to leave your husband for Mr Willoughby Colonel Brandon has no legal obligations towards you or your family. Margaret looks up to you do not set a bad example for her," _reasoned Miss Mayhew_._

_"Catherine I made a promise to Mr Willoughby to envople with him if my husband has been missing for three years. As you know I recently learned Colonel Brandon is alive and well," _said Marianne.

_Barton cottage August 2nd_

Mrs Dashwood had relutantly agreed to accept an unexpected social call from Dr Sawyer. She feared her predictions was about to come true and someone would be hurt. Forunately Margaret was not home she had been invited to Delaford for the weekend and would vist Vicar Ferrars and Elinor while staying with Marianne.

_"No disrespect Dr Sawyer but under no circumstances will I allow Margaret to enter a marriage suit with you. No matter what your intentions are," _exclaimed Mrs Dashwood_._

_"Mrs Dashwood you may know Margaret as a child but I see her as a young woman and potential wife," _confessed Dr Sawyer_._

_"I am flattered that you would consider my Margaret as your future wife. You are even older than Mrs Brandon's husband and Margaret is younger than Mrs Brandon was when she married," _explained Mrs Dashwood.

_"What would I have to do to persuade you to reconsider your decision?," _asked Dr Sawyer.

_"Dr Sawyer there is little you can do as I have no intention to have Margaret married before she's 18. If you love Margaret as much as you claim all you can do is wait," _said Mrs Dashwood slowly.

"_I am certain that I will prevail Margaret Dashwood will become my wife. Mrs Sawyer, Margaret Sawyer believe me Mrs Dashwood. I do not give up so easily," _said Dr Sawyer.

_"It seems we were both wrong about Dr Sawyer. He is smitten by you and maybe even infatuated in you," _said sir John..

_"To put it bluntly Margaret Dr Sawyer requested my permission for you to enter a marriage suit with him. Naturally I refused, Margaret will not share her older sister Marianne's faith. I do not disapprove of Dr Sawyer if he only could wait and accept an extended enagement like Marianne had then I would have no trouble accepting his marriage suit. But I do confess I worry that his age might become a problem if they marry seeing that he is older than what Colonel Brandon was when he married Marianne," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Mrs Dashwood if you please as much as I respect Dr Sawyer I would not want a relative of mine no matter how distant to be married and later discover the marriage was a mistake," _said sir John and insinuated Marianne's marriage was.

"_John what is your solution?," _asked Mrs Dashwood.

"_Try to find out if Margaret shares Dr Sawyer's intentions and should she not I am certain Margaret will not end up a spinster,_" reassured John.

Mrs Dashwood asked if John and Fanny would accept Margaret staying with them til Christmas. They all agreed it would be best for her to get away from Dr Sawyer for the time being. Unfortantely they respectfully declined. Instead Margaret would spend time with Marianne, and Elinor and Edward in Delaford.

_Dorset, Delaford priest cottage_

_"Margaret dear did you not suspect that Dr Sawyer's intentions in your friendship could have altered?," _asked Elinor.

_"No I did not honestly Elinor. I promise you I had no idea," _insisted Margaret.

_"I trust you and I believe you are innocent and without guilt," _said Elinor.

"_Unlike Marianne and Mr Willoughby you mean," _said Margaret.

_Reverend Ferrars has agreed to have you stay here until late October. After that Mrs Jennings will come here and you will travel to London. You will stay in London for Christmas. Then Lucy and Robert agreed to take you to Bath in the early Spring," _explained Elinor.

_"I am sorry that everyone seems to have gone to so much trouble just for me," _said Margaret.

Suddenly it was more urgent then ever that the younger Miss Dashwood married before her older sister Mrs Brandon had managed to tarnish the Dashwood's good reputation and brought shame on her husband. Mrs Dashwood was not happy with the situation because Margaret was one year younger than Marianne had been when she married Colonel Brandon. Mrs Dashwood did not want her youngest to marry a man that only could offer her a future as a widow and young mother.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dorset, Delaford January 1802_

Marianne feeling guilty ever since her promise to Mr Willoughby decided to finally write back to her husband Colonel Brandon. She felt like she had to pretend to at least wite her husband back. Seeng how much trouble he must have gone through arranging her lavish wedding gifts not to mention the annual additions to her modest rose collection. She never doubted Colonel Brandon did no love her. She was always grateful and had been when the gardener brought the Double Velvet on her wedding day and added the Single Velvet the year after. The gardiner had finished planting the Dutch Hundred leaved a rose Marianne first saw at Norland Park.

_Dearest Brandon_

_I miss you and Delaford feels so empty and lonely without you. I think about you day and night I miss you and wish you could here with me in Delaford. Not out there in France fighting. But I know it is selfish of me to have these thoughts as you are doing a noble and honerable thing defending our nation. I will pray and hope for a safe return and a quick end to the war that way you would return sooner to your beloved Delaford and me. _

_Sincerely your wife Marianne Brandon_

Anyone who read the letter would realize that Mrs Brandon had not writen a love letter to her husband. It was very formal and strict. Marianne knew that she had not written a declaration of love to her husband. She thought that was not needed she already implied it besides Marianne could not lie not even in a letter. Just because she could not lie it did not stop Marianne from feeling guilty whenever she tended to her roses, or tried to enjoy one of Shakespear's works.

_Beloved Marianne_

_The thought of you and Delaford is what makes me able to continue fighting. Knowing that you are safe at Delaford far away from misery and death makes me sleep well at night. I miss you my love and hope you miss me too I am sorry that I had to leave you so suddenly after our wedding. Knowing that you always will be mine from now and onwards makes me feel proud. I love you dearest and maybe after our victory and safe return you would bless me with a child. A child would mean that you would not feel as lonely any longer and the pain and separation would be easier to bear._

_Your Christopher_

Marianne was shocked that Colonel Brandon already mentioned having children naively Marianne believed Colonel Brandon's thoughts would be preoccupied with the war and trying to survive. She was wrong he already thought about it and mentioned it in almost every letter. Marianne was 19 and a married woman but still as naive and innocent as a child. Of course everyone knew that with each gift the Colonel gave his wife he would expect something in return. Most husbands was not forced to court their wives after marriage but Colonel Brandon's marriage was unusual. It had been more of a practical arrangement for the Dashwoods' then a marriage out of love. The Colonel loved his young wife, but his wife did not reprociate his feelings.

"_Marianne you should not be so surprised that Colonel Brandon longs for children. Every man does and it is a wife's duty and obligation to give her husband at least one," _said Elinor.

"_Elinor I am still a child too young to have any man's child and far too young to be a mother!", _exclaimed Marianne_._

_"Sweet child your age has nothing to do with you having Brandon's baby or not," _reassured Elinor.

_"What about you Elinor you and Edward have been married for three years now and you have children," _proclaimed Marianne.

_"Yes Marianne I have been unfortunate in bearing Reverend Ferrars children. It is something I not only found necessary but something I would love,"_sighed Elinor.

_Dorset Delaford October_

It was a fact that Mr Willoughby needed a legitimate heir to keep Combe Magna in his family. Even though he loved Marianne more than his wife he knew the importance of a male heir. Willoughby wanted Marianne to bare his children because they should have been married two years ago. Sophia Grey , Mrs Smith's distant cousin knew she was not as pretty or young like Mrs Brandon. Mr Willoughby may love another woman, another man's wife in fact and plan a future with his only love. He expected his wife to be a good wife and give him the legitimate son that he needed.

_"Mrs Brandon I know my husband planned to envelope with you," _said Mrs Sophia Willoughby.

_"What made you come to that conclusion?, " _inquired Marianne.

_"A wife knows those things do not take me as a fool. I know my husband planned to propose to you Mrs Brandon!," _exclaimed Mrs Willoughby.

_"Then I suppose you know I am married now and I plan to stay loyal to my husband," _said Marianne.

_"Mrs Brandon you are very handsome and young, younger than I am. But in five months Mr Willoughby will have a legitimate heir as I am expecting our firstborn," _explained Mrs Willoughby.

_"I suppose congratulations are in order I am so happy for you Mrs Willoughby. Willoughby will be a wonderful father," _said Marianne and smiled.

Marianne realized she had been naïve, she thought she would be the woman who would give Willoughby his legitimate heirs. Something that never would happen since she was Colonel Brandon's wife and not married to Willoughby. Until her very own wedding day Marianne had planned a life with Willoughby. He would use his hunting as an excuse to visit her when he really had other business to attend to. Willoughby's marriage to Sophia grey was as much of a practical arrrangement as Marianne's was to Colonel Brandon.

_Dorset, Weymouth November_

_"Marianne I wonder why you did not seem as surprised as everyone else to learn that Mrs Willoughby has entered her first confinement," _said Miss Mayhew.

"_Catherine please Willoughby is young like his wife and Willoughby being an only son means he needs an heir," _said Marianne.

_"If I did not know better I would assume you knew about this long before anyone even before Willoughby," _said Miss Mayhew.

_"Please Catherine how could that even be possible Combe Magna is in Somerset not Dorset!", _protested Marianne_._

_"Marianne you realize this changes things as far as you and Willoughby are concerned. Even if Willoughby insits on pusring you with his wife pregnant. You must refuse to see him. I certainly hope you are wise enough not to bare a child with your husband in the British army over in France,"_ said Miss Mayhew.

After speaking to her best friend Marianne decided it was best if she did not recieve visits from Willoughby. She was honestly happy for Willoughby, he would became a wonderful father. He deserved to have a legitimate heir that could inherit Combe Magna Marianne did not confess to anyone that she was hurt. Hurt that Willoughby would became a father to a child that was not hers. Marianne used to dream and plan for her and Willoughby's firstborn child.

_Dorset, Delaford Easter_

_"Child do not cry I am convinced Colonel Brandon intends to make you a mother sooner than you know," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Mama, what if he never comes back," _said Marianne.

_"Do not utter those thoughts not even think them. Colonel Brandon has survived many battles I am sure he will return once the war is over," _said Elinor.

_"I was only able to experience married life for less than a week. I was Colonel Brandon's wife the last week of 1799," _complained Marianne.

_"Marianne, darling you must have faith and pray that Brandon will return to you," _said Elinor.

Everyone thought Marianne's saddness was due to the fact that she never would become a mother. They did not know Marianne mourned the fact that Mrs Sophia Grey would be the one to give Willoughby legitimate heirs not her. For that to happen Marianne would have to remarry Willoughby who still was married to another woman. A woman that he did not love.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kent, London May 1802_

The Dashwood's have been invited to London where Robert and Lucy live to celebrate the birth of their second son Reginald Christian Ferrars, their firstborn son Ronald Christopher Ferrars is already two years old. It is finally possible for Elinor to relax as she is expected to give birth to Vicar Ferrar's firstborn child. Lucy Ferrars had been given a rose plant for every son born. The first rose Lucy got was the Blush Damask when Ronald was born, she has just been given Blush Damask. Just like Elinor was given a scarf and a locket when their daughter was born, when their firstborn son was born she was given a modest carriage and horse and a modest library in honor of her late father.

_"Dear Lucy I am so happy to see you blessing my brother with another son," _said Vicar Ferrars.

"_Elinor I and Robert has hoped that you and Edward soon will share our joy," _said Lucy.

_"Fortunately Vicar Ferrars and Elinor's firstborn is expected to be born before the start of the summer," _confessed Marianne.

"_Truthfully dear Elinor if you do not mind me saying this you do not appear to be pregnant," _said Fanny.

_"I will will have you know dear Fanny that women in my family are very slender. When I was expecting Margaret nobody knew I was pregnant until I had given birth to her," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Oh Elinor this means our second son and your firstborn will be about the same age," _said Lucy.

_"Maybe you should consider yourself fortunate that Colonel Brandon is away at war," _insinuated John.

_"Dear John Marianne is merely 23 and the Colonel is of excellent health," _said Elinor.

_"Robert it is a good thing that you are my brother and that Lucy has secured the survival of our family and surname. When you see I confess I want my firstborn to be a daughter not a son," _confessed Vicar Ferrars.

_"Edward my son since I had to disown you because of your profession there is no need for you to have a son," _said Mrs Ferrars.

_"But Edward a husband can always use a son," _protested Robert.

_"I have already picked out a name for her," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"Sweet Edward do tell us," _begged Lucy.

_"This child will be known as Daisy Marianne," _said Vicar Ferrars proudly.

_"What peculiar names," _said Fanny.

_"Obviously Marianne is in honor of your younger sister but I fail to understand the name Daisy," _said Mrs Ferrars.

_"Mrs Ferrars you may not be familar with the fact that my favorite flower happens to be Daisy," _said Elinor.

Little Daisy Marianne Ferrars was born the 1st of May and Vicar Ferrars was the proudest of fathers. Daisy had her father's dark curls and her mother's light blue eyes her complexion was as dark as Vicar Ferrars but her features was slender as her mothers. With proud Vicar Ferrars had announced that his daughter would recieve a dowry of 3000 £. David Robinson was an elligable man of 28 who was working as a judge in London.

_Somerset, Combe Magna June_

Even though Mr Willoughby married Sophia Grey because of her large dowry and not because of love. He was mourning the loss of his young wife, Sophia had not survived the birth of his firstborn child. Mr Willoughby's daughter was six months old and still without a name just as she had not been baptized. When he was married he had planted the Apple Rose at Combe Magna and the Common Red once his firstborn daughter was born.

_"Dear Willoughby, I understand you still are mourning the loss of your poor wife. It will not bring Sophia back to you. Your daughter is over six months old and has not been baptized. You need to choose a name for her so that she can be baptized," _said Mrs Smith.

"_I like the name Rosemary," _said Willoughby.

_"Very well, Rosemary Sophia Willoughby," _said Mrs Smith delighted.

_"It is not fair that my daughter lost her mother the moment she was born," _whispered Willoughby.

_"The child needs a mother maybe more than you need a wife," _said Mrs Smith.

_"There is only one woman I want but she belongs to someone else," _complained Willoughby.

_"Miss Williams the mother of your bastard son is still unmarried. If you agree to marry her your bastard son will become legitimate. Eliza is young and can still bear you more sons," _said Mrs Smith.

_"Eliza Williams is not Marianne Dashwood," _concluded Willoughby.

_"I am not expecting you to marry Miss Williams immediately start by courting her and propose to her after 1,5 years maybe two. Marry her after three, if you do I will restore your inheritance on you," _said Mrs Smith.

_"Mrs Smith, all do respect I have just lost my wife and my daughter will never know her mother," _said Willoughby.

_Dorset, Weymouth August_

Miss Catherine Mayhew was as close to a kindred spirit that Marianne ever would met. Catherine shared Marianne's pleasure and excitement of the written word. Especially poetry and sonetts it was a disapponitment to Marianne that Catherine's favorite author was not Shakespeare instead Ben Johnson. While Marianne was a godess on the pianoforte Catherine had the voice of an angel but she rarely shared her angelic tune in public anymore. Marianne was livid since Catherine had attended her first coming out ball in Barton Park. Catherine Mayhew was tall and slender with a petit figure, pale milky white skin and dark deep eyes and lucious long curls the same shade as cacaoa. Catherine had barrowed a lilac silk dress from Mrs Jennings that made her eyes appear darker and her skin paler than it was.

_"Catherine darling do tell I beg you. My biggest joy would be to see you married and if we both were to have children the same year. Maybe they could marry each other one day,_" said Marianne.

_"Marianne please I had a plesent time and was asked to a few dances,"_said Catherine.

_"I was not expecting anything else,"_said Marianne.

_"There was a few gentlemen that caught my attention,"_confessed Catherine.

_"Was it Mr Pankhurst or Earl Fox?",_inquired Marianne.

_"Mr Pankhurst was dashing and I found we shared my interests and passions. His countenance was more pleasing on the eyes,"_said Catherine.

_"See I knew it I was hoping you would become familar with Mr Pankhurst. Had I not been married I might have placed my cap on him,"_confessed Marianne.

_"Darling Marianne we shared three dances and his movements on the dancefloor was impecabile. Earl Fox might not be as dashing as Mr Pankhurst but he has more to offer a bacholerette like myself,"_said Catherine.

_"Catherine Mayhew I am disappionted you cannot honestly try to convince me that you prefer boring Earl Fox over the more sympatic Mr Pankhurst!",_exclaimed Marianne.

_"Comparing Earl Fox with Mr Pankhurst does none of them justice. Mr Pankhurst is a bright blonde boy with lightblue eyes and a gorgeous smile. Unfortunately I cannot afford to marry someone that might only be able to share my interests but not provide a secure future for me. Earl Fox appears more serious and older but he will be able to marry within a year,"_said Catherine.

_"Catherine I do wish you could reconsider Catherine Pankhurst sounds more refined than Catherine Fox,"_objected Marianne.


	8. Chapter 8

_Kent, Dartford September 1802_

Even though Margaret soon would be 17, Mrs Dashwood found no reason to oject to her youngest daughter's second marriage suit. Of course their was an age difference of 11 almost 12 years between her future son-in-law and daughter. Not as big as the age difference between Colonel Brandon and Marianne who had an age difference of 17 years. Margaret was also more similar to Elinor since she seemed more sensible than Marianne ever had Dashwood and Margaret is planning to visit Margaret's suitor David Robinson in his estate in Dartford. Mrs Dashwood hopes Colonel Brandon will have returned by next year. Then Margaret would have a larger dowry and marry David Robinson.

_"Mrs Dashwood, Miss Dashwood I was hoping you would become my wife," _said Mr Robinson.

_"Yes, Mr Robinson I to shared the same hope," _confessed Mrs Dashwood_._

_"Mrs Dashwood I may be young to you but I must confess I have been married once before," _said Mr Robinson.

_"Why on earth did you never tell me," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Mrs Dashwood I was hoping I would get to know yourself and your daughter well enough so that my personal history would not matter," _said Mr Robinson.

"_Mr Robinson what happened to her your wife Mrs Robinson?", _asked Margaret.

_"Margaret I married my first wife at 20 since my wife was pregnant with my firstborn. My oldest son is eight, I have a daughter who is five and a second son who is three," _said Mr Robinson.

_"Mr Robinson are you divorced, separated or a widower?,"_asked Mrs Dashwood.

_"Unfortunately, Mrs Robinson died in childbirth of our youngest son. So yes I am a widower," _said Mr Robinson.

_"This is new information that changes I need time to think over my daughter's future with you. I had no objections towards you, your profession and your age was your best qualities. You are still young but my daughter is only 17 and not mature enough to become a stepmother to children that are half her age,"_ said Mrs Dashwood.

_Dorset, Delaford October_

After five years of marriage and one early misscarriage Mrs Elinor Ferrars is finally expecting her first child. By the end of the summer Elinor will enter her first confinement. Vicar Ferrars firstborn child is estimated to be born in the beginning of 1803.

"_Next year Fanny and your sister will not be able to mock us for not having any offfsprings," _said Elinor and caressed her belly.

_"My love I never doubted that you never would bare me a child," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"I pray and hope this child will be a son," _whispered Elinor.

_"Darling since I am a clergy man there is no need for me to have a male heir. I would like a son of course but I would love and spoil a daughter more," _confessed Vicar Ferrars.

_"Sometimes I forget that your mother disowned you for your younger brother Robert," _said Elinor.

_"Luckily for him and Lucy they have three male heirs which I assume pleases Mother and my sister," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_Dorset,Delaford November_

Marianne recieves word from Colonel Brandon's Army General that her husband is missing belived to be dead. Willoughby returns and asks Marianne to remarry him and become a mother to his daughter. If Willoughby remarries Marianne instead of Eliza Williams he will lose his aunt's inheritance. From Marianne's first marriage to Colonel Brandon he would be able to live on Colonel Brandon's 10000 £ .

_"Please Mr Willoughby I can never leave my husband not even for you. I will always love you and pray for you but please do not ask that of me. If you love me as you say you do. Marry my husband's ward Miss Williams something that you should have done seven years ago when she first became pregnant," _said Marianne.

_"But I do not love her I love you! I do not care that you are legally wed to Colonel Brandon you know you should have married me. I wish you would," _said Mr Willoughby.

_"John please that is my final answer if you do not love Miss Williams marry her for the sake of your son Brandon Willoughby Williams. After marriage he will become your legitimate heir," _said Marianne.

"_I will marry Miss Williams but only since you asked me to. I will never love her not like I loved and still loved you," _whispered Mr Willoughby.

Marianne knew that she no longer could claim Willoughby's heart even if she still loved him. He had never truely been hers, he had always been Miss Williams future husband. Since she was the mother of Willoughby's now five year old son Brandon Willoughby Williams. She would always love Willoughby even if she legally was Colonel Brandon's wife. She had already given her heart to Willoughby even though their love was not meant for this life. Because Willoughby's firstborn son would become legitimate he decided he would create a lake and alley instead of another rose. For his marriage to Eliza Willoughby got a rose called Maiden Blush.

_Dorset, Weymouth December_

_"Marianne dearest you know it is best for Willoughby to remarry and since Miss Williams already has given him a son. It seems best for them both to marry Miss william's honor will be restored and Willoughby will gain a legitimate heir," _said Catherine.

_"Catherine I know all that had I been sensible like Elinor I would have no problem with it. Of course it makes sense that Willoughby marries my husband's ward," _said Marianne.

_"Even though you may not feel like it you are Colonel Brandon's wife and cannot allow yourself to even think of Willoughby in the same way," _said Catherine.

_"I know that Catherine and I would never be unfaithful to Colonel Brandon. He has been so good to me and not to mention Elinor and Margaret," _said Marianne.

_"As long as you do not act upon your feelings and remains loyal towards the man whose surname you now wear I cannnot fault you," _Catherine.

Miss Mayhew did no have a rose garden she instead had a generous library with books from not only Shakespeare and Ben Johnson but others as well. Just like she enjoyed a wellwritten poem or play she did like to read about history and real events. She wished Marianne would not restrict herself by only reading Shakespeare. The large library was entirely made up of Shakespeare. There were only three other books at Delaford one being a Ben Johnson, Ulysseus by Tennyson and James Boswell's Life of Samuel Johnson. Catherine doubted Marianne actually had read any of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Even though a second marriage was planned for Willoughyby and Eliza Willoughby was still not convinced he was prepared to sacrifice his freindship with Mrs Brandon. Even though Come Magna was perparing for a new mistress and legitimate heir. The lake and alley was already in preparations. Not even the returned inheritance from Mrs Smith was an incentive for Willoughby.

_Somerset, Combe Magna February 1803_

_"Willoughby marry Miss Williams if you know what is good for you," _said Mrs Smith_._

_"I suppose I should since she is the mother of my only son," _said Mr Willoughby.

_"John I know you love another woman but given the circumstances the best thing to do is to marrry the woman who already has given you a son," _continued Mrs Smith.

_"Aunt I will marry Miss Williams but only because of my son," _said Mr Willoughby.

_"Good John that was all I asked of you," _said Mrs Smith.

_Dorset,Weymouth February 1803_

Miss Mayhew is courted by the elligable Earl Andrew Fox from Bath with an estimated wealth of 40.000 £. While Marianne prefers the younger James Pankhurst from Devonshire, Honiton. Marianne believes James is more dashing than Andrew and Catherine's children with James would inherit their countenance from both their parents. James Pankhurst is the third son with an annual income of 5000 £. Marianne believes a marriage only can be happy and harmonious if the husband and wife married each other for love.

_"Please Miss Mayhew I know you must love me. Do not try to deny it," _said Mr Pankhurst.

_"It is true Mr Pankhurst I do love you, "_ confessed Miss Mayhew.

_"Then please marry me," _said Mr Pankhurst.

_"Mr Pankhurst no I will not marry you. Love and marriage very rarely works out," _said Miss Mayhew.

_"Will you marry someone else ? Maybe Earl Fox," _said Mr Pankhurst.

_Dorset, Delaford March 1803_

_"Maybe I was wrong about Willoughby and Marianne, " _said Elinor.

_"Darling I think we both were," _confessed Edward.

_"And I do belive we have Miss Mayhew to thank for Marianne's more mature decisions lately," _said Elinor.

_"That being said I am still not convinced Marianne is not reprocating Willoughby's love," _said Edward.

_"I am hopeful that Marianne in time will learn to love Colonel Brandon in ways a wife should," _said Elinor.

_"For the sake of our daughter I do hope you are right. Marianne is a role model to sweet Daisy as well as Margaret," _said Edward.

"_Do you believe Marianne's confusion could impact Margaret's unfortune in love and marriage," _said Elinor.

_"Honestly my love I do not hold that as impossible," _said Edward.

_Sussex, Norland Park _

_"Margaret darling I cannot allow you to marry Mr Robinson even if you love him," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Why not why can I not when Elinor and Marianne both are married," _said Margaret.

"_Sweet child, I have no objections about him I do not doubt he loves you. But Margaret you are only 17," _objected Mrs Dashwood.

_"Mama Marianne was 17 when she entered her marriage suit to Colonel Brandon," _said Margaret.

_"That may be child but Colonel Brandon was unmarried while your Mr Robinson is younger and a father of three. If you truely believe that you are readty to raise another woman's children then I will accept Mr Robinson with happiness," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"I love Mr Robinson but any children we will have will never be his firstborn," _said Margaret.

Even though Margaret loved Mr Robinson she knew her mother was right. Since Mr Robinson was a widower Margaret would never become his second wife. Despite their breached marriage suit Margaret insisted on corresponding with Mr Robinson's middle daughter. Mr Robinson would have gotten approval to marry Mrs Dashwood's youngest daughter if he had not been a father of three little children. The fact that he was a widower was a slight concern that Mrs Dashwood had been prepare to overlook since Margaret clearly loved Mr Robinson. The level of affection Margaret showed for her second suitor was what Mrs Dashwood and Vicar Ferrars and Elinor wished Marianne would show her husband. Just like Mrs Smith hoped Willoughby would care enough to show his second wife. Of course both Willoughby and Marianne displayed piblic signs of affection but not the people they were married to to or supposed to marry.

_Dorset_, _Delaford Easter 1803_

_"Miss Williams I have persuaded Mr Willoughby to marry you," _said Marianne.

_"You surprise me Mrs Brandon," _said Eliza.

_Please Miss Williams my husband is your Uncle and legal guardian I believe we know each other well enough to lose the titles," _said Marianne.

_"What made him change everyone expected you to be the next Mrs Willoughby," _said Eliza.

_"That may be but I am married to your Uncle now. Mr Willoughby will never be my husband not as long as Colonel Brandon is alive. Besides you are the mother of Willoughby's firstborn son," _said Marianne.

_"How can I ever thank you for this Marianne I know you must have convinced Willoughby," _said Eliza.

_"Eliza, Willoughby is not a bad person he is passionate and deep like me. But two people of the same kind will never find true happiness," _said Marianne.

_"Marianne if you honestly has no objections to my wedding with Willoughby may I please have your blessing," _said Eliza.

"_I will gladely enter a marriage suit with Willoughby. He is the only man that can restore my honor. But I have one request I do not wish to be married before Uncle Christopher is back," _said Eliza.

Miss Eliza believed she had loved Willoughby six years ago, she believed he would agree to marry her when she became pregnant. Now, five years later Eliza should be happy that she would become Mrs Willoughby in the middle of the summer. The marriage was nothing more than a pure business arrangement between her and Willoughby. Willoughby needed a legitimate heir and Eliza needed to remarry someone who could restore her social standing. Since she had given birth to a son-out-of-wedlock there was only one man who could manage that. For the sake of her son she agreed to raise Willoughby's daughter Rosemary Sophia as her own even though the mother to Rosemary was Sophia Grey. Since her son would inherit Mrs Smith's wealth Eliza agreed to bear Willoughby more children. But neither of them loved each other for the love of their son they both agreed to make sacrifices and accept to be saved.


	10. Chapter 10

With Willoughby married to Eliza Williams Marianne eventually begun to realize that she never will become a mother. More likely to become a widow before ever having her firstborn. As war wife that was her reality at first Marianne had rejoyced that her life seemed like a Shakespeare play. But becoming a widow at 24 was not exactly what women dreamed off. Having no offspring meant that Mr Yeager Brandon's brother-in-law would have to repay Marinne's dowry to her mother. Of course Marianne was still young and naive enough not be concerned with those matters. Instead she cared for her newest addition to her rose collection a rose called Blush Belgic that she was given a few weeks ago.

_Dorset_,_ Delaford May 1803_

_"Mrs Brandon, Mrs Brandon I am afriad I have bad news," _said sir John.

_"Please do not let it be about my Brandon,"_whispered Marianne.

"_Mrs Brandon let us go inside," _said sir John_._

_"Sir John please tell me who it is concerning you make me sick with worry," _said Marianne.

_"Marianne darling I am afriad Colonel Brandon is missing and has not been heard of since he last wrote you," _said sir John.

_"It is not fair sir John, I never got a chance to tell him how much I loved him. He must be alive and return back to me and Delaford," _said Marianne.

_"Until we know more why do you not go with me and Margaret to Bath," _suggested sir John.

Willoughby did not want to seem any worse than Brandon as soon as Eliza told him of his new heir he decided to make Brandon's rose tradition his. He knew how much Marianne adored her roses. As a mistress of Combe Magna it was expected that an estate like that would have at least five roses. That would be the equivalent of a modest rose garden.

_Dorset, Delaford June 1803_

_"I want nothing more than to enjoy our firstborn and motherhood although I am relived Marianne seems to have forgotten Willoughby. I am sad and I feel guilty because Marianne might never become a mother," _said Elinor.

_"Darling we do not know if Colonel Brandon is alive or dead until either is confirmed let us not mourn," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"For Mama's and Margaret's sake I am relived Marianne decided not to envelope with Willoughby", _confessed Elinor.

_"Had she done so I hope you realize I would not have been able to keep being Delaford's vicar," _said Vicar Ferrars.

"_My love I will admit that you usually are right but I do think you do not give Colonel Brandon the credit he deserves," _said Elinor.

_"I beg to differ with you Mrs Ferrars I believe you overestimate Colonel Brandon," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"Husband, if you know something I do not yet know I beg you to confess. I am your wife Vicar Ferrars!", _exclaimed Elinor.

_"Please Elinor do not excite yourself think of our firstborn," _begged Vicar Ferrars.

_Dorset, Weymouth July 1803_

_"Marianne I must ask you a favor," _said Miss Mayhew.

"_Certainly Catherine am I not your friend," _said Marianne softly.

_"I hope you value our friendship enough to keep a secret," _said Miss Mayhew.

_"Sweet Catherine it sounds serious but I assure you that you can trust me to keep whatever you tell me a secret," _said Marianne.

_"Dear friend I beg you not to judge me or think differently of me," _whispered Miss Mayhew.

_"Now, Catherine is there any reason that I would," _said Marianne.

_"Some people might view my latest actions as a proof of my missing morals," _confessed Miss Mayhew.

_"Miss Catherine Mayhew I hope you do not mean to tell me that you are pregnant already!", _exclaimed Marianne.

_"Unfortunately I am," _whispered Miss Mayhew.

_"Then you must marry him only if you marry the father of your unborn baby will your status and reputation be restored," _said Marianne.

_"Marianne I wish I could but I do not know who the father is," _confessed Miss Mayhew.

_"Supposedly the father of your poor unborn child is Mr Pankhurst or Earl Fox," _said Marianne.

_"Yes, but Marianne what shall I do please help me," _begged Miss Mayhew.

_Somerset, Combe Magna July 1803_

_"I am saddened that my nephew had to lose his dear wife before he could remarry you," _said Mrs Smith.

_"Please Mrs Smith do not mention it I was not expecting to be married because of my boy," _confessed Eliza.

_"Miss Williams I do hope you realize I only agreed to remarry you because of my son," _said Willoughby.

_"Honestly John I was hoping that you would now our son will no longer be viewed as a bastard," _said Eliza.

_"I do not love you Miss Williams but I will treat you as a wife. In return I expect you to bear my many sons," _said Willoughby.

_"John I understand and I will willingly accept the terms of our marriage for the future and sake of my son," _said Eliza.

_"Now when you will take my nephew's surname I suppose it would be best to alter your son's name," _suggested Mrs Smith.

_"Yes aunt it will not be neccessary for him to be known as Willoughby Brandon when his surname also will be Willoughby," _agreed John.

"_If his name must be changed I would like it to be either Christopher or William,"_ said Eliza.

_"Well, all do respect Miss Williams I see no reason for your son to be named both Christopher and Brandon but I will accept William or John," _said Mrs Smith.

When Willoughby married Miss Williams he knew Marianne Brandon was lost to him. He had to forget he ever loved her for the sake of his son, daughter and wife. But at last Willoughby had agreed to do what Colonel Brandon had tried to persuade him to do. All could hope for now was that Brandon would not exclude him out of his life. Hopefully they both could become friends later. Miss Williams or more precisely Brandon Willoughby or Brandon John Willoughby as was known as now, was the reason Brandon disliked him so much. With them married now Miss Williams honor was restored and the bastard son was made legitimate. For as long as Willoughby would live he would always cheerish the memories he had with Marianne Brandon. His heart belonged to young Mrs Brandon not his wife. Just as Miss Williams never loved her husband to begin with. Not the best way to start a marriage just as Miss Mayhew's latest rumors that she had turned down a marriage suit with man she loved over a more prominent man that she may learn to love. Like Marianne seemed to learn to Colonel Brandon, the close friends had more in common now when Catherine was to be married. Strangely enough Marianne's questionable morals was restored while Catherine's rejected marriage suit tarnished her social status. If Colonel Brandon knew of Miss Mayhew's choices he would force Marianne to stop associate with her best friend. Marianne knew that she was content with life as long as she had her best friend by her side even though it meant she most likely was a war widow.


	11. Chapter 11

Elinor's feelings of relivement when her daughter Daisy was born had been replaced with sorrow. Vicar Ferrars joy was altered into shock. Their young innocent daughter was not meant to stay with them. Little Daisy Marianne had passed away in her sleep when Vicar Ferrars was invited to celebrate the Harvest festival at a nearby village. Elinor had been alone when her daughter took her last breath. Elinor's fragile friendship with Lucy Ferrars, her husband's former fiancé was suddenly forgotten. The knowledge of Robert's and Lucy's third son Rupert John was not faire to Elinor. Not when her daughter was not allowed to live. Why had Lucy and Robert three healthy sons when Elinor's only daughter was taken from her ?

_Dorset, Delaford August 1803_

_"Marianne I am pleased to see and I believe Elinor may need you now. She has refused to see my sister-in-law Lucy," _said Edward.

"_Please Edward I may be Elinor's younger sister but I may be the only one who can reach her," _said Marianne sadly.

_"At least you got to see her Marianne," _whispered Edward.

_"I know and for that I am grateful and so honored you named her after me," _said Marianne.

_"My mother thought the annual Harvest festival would cheer her up but I did not have the heart to mention it to Elinor," _said Edward.

_"Edward I understand Daisy was with you last year," _said Marianne softly.

_"Fanny said I should be grateful I still have my wife and even though our daughter died it proves Elinor can bear children," _said Edward.

_"Yes I am well familar with my sister-in-law Fanny," _said Marianne.

"_Marianne please try not to be too harsh to my sister she comes of more inconsiderate than she is," _said Edward.

_"Dear Edward I know of only one other man that would be able to conduvt himself as gracefully as you in times like these," _confessed Marianne.

_"Have you not heard anything more from Colonel Brandon?", _asked Edward.

_"Unfortunately not from him but his Army General informed me my husband would recieve a promotion and become an Army General regardless," _said Marianne.

_"That is at least something," _said Edward.

_Somerset, Bath September 1803_

Since Margaret was young as Mrs Dashwood had predicted it did not take long before Margaret had found another suitor. Colonel Eric O'Keefee was a Lieutenant stationed at Bath which where were he met Margaret Dashwood almost a year ago. Sir John had persuaded Mrs Dashwood to accept Lieutenant O'Keefee's marriage suit by Christmas. It looked like Margaret Dashwood would become Mrs O'Keefee by 1804. While Catherine Mayhew had been married for nine months to Earl Fox and was nowknown as Countess Catherine Fox. Her firstborn son was named John Matthew Fox since Catherine was not certain who the father was. Her son had bright red hair and brown eyes which meant that both Mr Pankhurst as well as Earl Fox could be his father. Of course Catherine knew who the father was and it was not the man she married. Marianne spent most of her days in Honiton where Earl and Countess Fox was living. She knew she may never become a mother herself but she was happy that her best friend had and since was convinced she never would. Mrs Brandon did not care about the parentage of Catherine's son through Catherine Marianne could imagine what life would be like if she had given birth to Colonel Brandon's child. Even Willoughby's reluctant wife had managed to give birth, but not to another son. Willoughby had been given a daughter but not only one Eliza Willoughby had given birth to triplet girls. Anna Uriana Willoughby, Barbara Theodosia Willoughby and Charlotte Susan Willoughby. The thought that Willoughby's wife had given birth to his children was a hurful reminder to Marianne in more ways than one. He added another rose for his trplet girls after asking for Marianne's advice he choose the Virgin.

"_Willoughby I am relived you decided to do the right thing after all," _said Mrs Smith.

"_Yes,my son will not grow up as a bastard if I can help it,"_ said Willoughby.

_"John I have decided to reinstate your inheritance on you. Young Brandon will recieve an inheritance of 30.000 £ your eldest daughter will recieve a dowry of 25.000 £. Whereas your triplets will gain 30.000, 28.000 and 26500 £," _said Mrs Smith.

With everyone around her having children Marianne begun to realize she very well might end up a war widow and not a mother. She was hoping Colonel Brandon would return so that she at least could tell him that she loved him. Apart from the wedding night Colonel Brandon had not shared Marianne's bed since he knew she still loved Willoughby. Marianne would love to have Colonel Brandon's children and now she finally was ready for it. Yet it might be to late for her since Colonel Brandon was assumed to be dead or held as a prisoner of war somehere in France.

_Sussex, Norland Park October 1803_

"_How old is your youngest now Mrs Dashwood," _inquired Mrs Ferrars.

_"Margaret is two years younger than Marianne as you know mother," _said Edward.

_"Since I am 23 that would make Margaret 21," _said Marianne.

_"While your two oldest easily manage to marry it seems Miss Dashwood has not been as lucky," _said Fanny.

_"Mrs Dashwood may I remind you that Margaret will become a spinster in two years," _said John.

_"It does seem like neither of your daughters will be mothers even though it is still possible for Elior to have another child," _said Mrs Ferrars.

_Have you not heard anything from Colonel Brandon," _inquired Mrs Ferrars.

_"I know you may not feel like it now but your wife is still alive," _said Robert.

_"Edward darling I simply could not live with myself if Elinor had passed to!", _exclaimed Lucy.

One month later Elinor found herself pregnant and the family physician ordered her to enter her confinement two months later. Elinor had not been placed in confinement when she became pregnant with her daughter. Edward, Mrs Dashwood and Marianne were anxious something would happen with her second child. That she could lose that child as well.


	12. Chapter 12

_Devonshire, Honiton October 1803_

_"Dear Countess Fox I hope you soon will bear your husband a legitimate heir," _said Marianne.

_"As do I, the Earl suspects little Matthew is not his but he has never said it," _confessed Catherine.

"_Even though I used to favor Mr Pankhurst I do believe he is not ready to be a father or a husband to anyone," _said Marianne.

Later that month Countess Catherine Fox entered her confinement. Earl Fox was elated his wife finally would bless him with a legitimate heir. Meanwhile Mr Pankhurst had moved to Wiltshire Pankhurst suspected that Catherine's son was his and not her husband. He could not prove that he was just as he could not prove that Earl Fox was. Of course he would have insited to marry Miss Mayhew had she told him she was pregnant with his child. Andrew still loved Catherine even if she had married someone else. If little Matthew was his son, by Catherine's marriage her son would inherit her husband since he carried the Fox surname. But the truth was not even Catherine knew who was the real father of her son, and besides Marianne nobody else knew that there even was a chance her husband had claimed the parentage of his wife's out-of-wedlock son.

_Bath, November 1803_

Margaret Dashwood's third suitor Lieutenant O'Keefee was stationed in Bath and had arrived from Newcastle three years earlier. He left his first wife Margery and three daughters back in Newcastle. Since he had no legitimate son he had his heart set on remarrying and start a new family in Bath. As for poor Mrs O'Keefee she was under the impression that her husband must have passed in the war. Since he had not returned to her or their three daughters. Diana was the oldest olmost 15, Harriet was 12 and little Laura nine. Diana was logical and very wise also very timid and shy, Harriet was the happy and positive tomboy that was the apple of her father's eye whereas little Laura still had the mind of a child. If Eric lived he would have told Harriet where he was Margery knew it and belived it to be so. The bond between her second oldest and her father was something out of the ordinary. Never could Margery imagine that her honest and hardworking husband was persuing a younger unmarried woman with the pretense of marrying her.

_Sussex, Norland Park December 1803_

_"Marianne I understand Willoughby's wife blessed him with triplet girls," _said Mrs Ferrars.

_"You must find it so upsetting to see your Willoughby a father of five," _said Lucy.

_"Fortunately both of you are wrong I am happy to see that John did the right thing for his son," _said Marianne.

"_Had you married Willoughby you would most certainly be a mother now and not a war widow," _said Fanny.

_"Dear Fanny I am relived Marianne seems to have accepted her faith," _said Robert.

_"If only Colonel Brandon returns to me I will bear him many sons," _said Marianne passionately.

_"Sweet Marianne I do no longer doubt that you will be fine wife to Brandon and a good mother to his children," _said Vicar Ferrars_._

_"Mrs Willoughby is not only your husband's ward but also his niece if I am not mistaken," _said Mrs Ferrars.

"_Yes Mrs Ferrars Mrs Willoughby is Colonel Brandon's niece by his only brother," _said Marianne.

"_That means you may have triplets too," _said Lucy.

Marianne never realized there was a chance she could have triplets since triplets seemed to run in the Brandon family. Of course she would be happy as long as she had a child who was healthy and strong enough to live. The thought of having more than one seemed to scare Marianne but since there was no chance of her becoming pregnant and given birth into the coming year. Marianne was not concerned what that. She wondered if Colonel Brandon would want a son or daughter first. Seeing that the Colonel was older and rather traditional she assumed he would want his firstborn to be a son. But she could not believe that Colonel Brandon would hate her if his firstbrn was a daughter. She imagined Brandon to be as dotting and proud of a daughter as Edward had been for little Daisy.

_"Let us hope you do not since having more than three sons will ruin any family," _said Fanny.

_"Yes Colonel Brandon's wealth might be large but it cannot sustain more than five," _said John.

"_That is if you have sons," _said Mrs Ferrars.

_"Any good woman from a decent family needs a dowry of at least 3000,"_said Fanny.

"_Of course 500 £ annualy might be able to sustain a smaller household," _said John.

_"Please leave Marianne alone her husband may be dead and she is not pregnant yet," _said Edward.

_"We were sad to learn of your sweet Daisy's unexpected death," _said Mrs Ferrars.

_"Hopefully your next one will be a healthy and strong son," _said Robert.

_"Yes my sister Vicar Ferrar's wife is already expecting, " _said Marianne.

In January Elinor Ferrars entered her confinement and everyone was hoping Vicar Ferrars second child would be born strong and healthy. Elinor still mourned the loss of her beloved Daisy but Vicar Ferrars hoped the unborn child could replace the daughter that they lost. Even though he knew that a child never could be replaced. For Elinor's sake he hoped and prayed that this new child would be allowed to stay with its parents for many years to come. As much as Marianne was happy to see Elinor and Vicar Ferrars have another child she was reminded that she might never get to experience the hardships of pregnancy and labor or the joy of motherhood. Only if her husband was found to be alive and able to return as healthy as he left. Only then was there a minor chance for her to be a mother herself. She envied Willoughby's young wife not because she had married Willoughby or had four of his five children. Marianne envied her husband's ward since she was a mother when Marianne was not. Marianne had been married to Colonel Brandon for three years and naturally not been able to have Colonel Brandon's child. Whereas Eliza became pregnant and gave birth to Willoughby's triplets even before their one year anniversery.


	13. Chapter 13

_Combe Magna January 1804_

Since Colonel Brandon still is missing Marianne takes it on herself to visit her husband's ward and niece. She still treasures the memory of Willoughby but has realized she loves Colonel Brandon. Willoughby is happy to see that Marianne returned to him. Eliza is already expecting Willoughby's sixth child and tries to be a good stepmother to Rosemary. Willoughby is as detached from the triplets as he is from his oldest daughter Rosemary that he had with his first wife Sophia. He has made awkward attempts to know his seven-year old son. But they are still strangers to each other. The planting of the Large Royal rose was little comfort to Eliza who would have prefered to have her husband more present in their daughters lives.

_"Dear Mrs Brandon I cannot seem to bond with Willoughby's oldest," _complained Eliza.

_"Please Eliza there is no need to be so formal with me since my husband is your Uncle," _said Marianne.

_"I worry so for her but I am afraid she feels like Willoughby betrayed her mother and that I am to take her mother's place," _confessed Eliza.

_"Rosemary misses her mother that is understandable. Help her to remember her mother and maybe you will grow closer to her in time," _said Marianne.

_"Marianne honestly I am surprised that you had no objections to Willoughby's marriage to me," _said Eliza.

"_Sweet Eliza there was a time when I imagined myself as mistress of Combe Magna. He is supposed to be your husband not mine. You had his firstborn son," _said Marianne.

_"You do realize that Willoughby named his eldest daughter in honor of you," _said Eliza.

_"Eliza yes I understand that but you do not have to worry about me. I love Brandon with all my heart," _reassured Marianne.

"_Regarding Willoughby I am not entirely convinced he knows who he should be loyal to," _said Eliza.

_"That my be but unlike me you have four children who says otherwise," _said Marianne.

_"Marianne please do not take me for a fool I know you convinced Willoughby to marry me," _Eliza said.

_"Willoughby is still occupied with his hunting is he," _said Marianne.

"_Unfortunately it is so hopefully that will chance one we have a son," _said Eliza.

_"Then we both most hope that the child you are expecting is a son!", _exclaimed Marianne.

_Dorset, Delaford February 1804_

Elinor's second pregnancy ended in tragedy just as her first, there was a slight comfort that her second child was a son. Vicar Ferrars decided his firstborn son's name should be Edmund Robert even though he was a stillborn. He was baptized Edmund Robert Ferrars the same day he was born. The new carriage Elinor looked forward into traveling with her son in was forgotten. Edward made sure nobody spoke of it again not wanting to remind Elinor of her tragic second loss.

_"Vicar Ferrars I am so sorry for your loss. I know how much Elinor looked forward to this child," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Most husband's would mourn the loss of a son but to be honest Mrs Dashwood my concern lies with Elinor," _said Edward.

_"I understand your wife is still young and she can have another child," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Mrs Dashwood I worry that there may not be another baby for us," _confessed Edward.

_"Nonsense Edward do not be silly of course there will. Now you know Elinor can bear sons," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Yes I was looking forward to presenting him to Fanny later," _said Edward.

_"Give Elinor time it is the second child she lost. Rest assure that Daisy and Edmund will be well looked after by my late husband," _said Mrs Dashwood.

"_I_ _am disappointed that Marianne has not been her to see us,_" said Edward.

"_She has not I to am disappointed Edward. Elinor and Marianne used to be so close," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Elinor asked for her and I sent for Marianne as soon as I knew what would happen," _whispered Edward.

_"I do not support or understand Mrs Brandon's actions you know she is very busy with her husband gone," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Perhaps Marianne never expected Elinor to be a mother or she is reminded of the very fact that her husband is not here," _said Edward.

_Bath March 1804_

Lieutenant O'Keefee has been taken to jail since he was found to have deserted from his pluton in Newcastle. He was only discovered when he tried to marry Margaret Dashwood. When they found him Margaret was told that her soon-to-be husband already had a wife and was a father to three sons. Their marriage was declared invalid and O'Keefee was sent to jail for attempted bigamy.

_"Miss Dashwood I thank you for seeing me with so short notice," _said Margery O'Keefee.

"_Certainly you know my Samuel," _said Margaret.

_"All to well Miss Dashwood or at least I used to know him as intimately as you," _said Margery.

_"Any friend of my fiancé is a friend to me" _said Margaret.

_"I dare say I am more than just a friend to him," _said Margery.

_"You never told me your surname I only know you as Margery but I assume you are married," _said Margaret.

_"Miss Dashwood please forgive me I go by the name Mrs O'Keefee," _said Margery.

"_Then you must be a relative to Samuel," _said Margaret.

_"Correct Miss I am the mother of Lieutenant O'Keefee's daughters," _said Margery.

_"He never mentioned you or his daughters," __said Margaret _in disbelief.

_"I expect him to go back with me or else I shall see to it that is arrested and taken to jail," _said Margery.

"_Of course Mrs O'Keefee do not let me stop you," _said Margaret.

_"Margery you are to late Margaret is already my wife," _said Lieutenant O'Keefee.

"_By your marriage to me your marriage to Miss Dashwood is invalid. Unless you agree to come with me I will have imprisoned for bigamy," _said Margery.

At the age of 22 Mrs O'Keefee's marriage was declared invalid and now it seemed Margaret Dashwood was more likely to become a spinster than any man's wife. There really was no real reason as to why Miss Dashwood so far had been so unlucky in marriage and choice of husband. Both her older sisters were married even though neither Elinor or Marianne presently were happy. Margaret would have traded places with Elinor or Marianne if it would save her from becoming a spinster.


	14. Chapter 14

**Under construction**

_Devonshire_,_ Honiton April 1804_

Countess Fox has given birth to Earl Fox legitimate heir Annemarie and a dowry of 30.000 £ has been settled on her. The older son will inherit a sum of 45.000 £. Since Marianne is not a mother Catherine has asked her to be Annemarie's godmother.

_"Dear Marianne it would be an honor if you would agree to being Annemarie's godmother," _said Catherine.

_Catherine my dear it would be a pleasure to me. She is so sweet," _said Marianne.

"_She is but I know my husband was expecting her to be a son," _said Catherine.

_"I thought he was convinced your son was his," _said Marianne.

"_Yes that is what he wants everyone to believe Marianne. Eric Matthew is his legal heir," _said Catherine.

_"Does Pankhurst know this?", _asked Marianne.

"_He might just as there is a chance he does not know," _confessed Catherine.

_Devonshire,Barton Cottage May 1804_

Margaret is about to leave with Nancy Steele, Lucy Ferrars younger sister for the summer. They will spend time in Bath, London ,Exeter, Dawlish and Bristol. Margret needs a chance of scenery to forget her third suitor O'Keefee while Anne could benefit from socalizing more. Compared to her older sister Lucy, Nancy is very timid and shy.

"_I am so sorry for you Margaret hopefully end up a spinster like me," _said Anne.

_"Anne I have no bout you will be married soon. I cannot say the same for me. After three suitors I am afriad my reputation has been tarnished," _confessed Margaret.

_"Dear Margaret you have conducted yourself like a lady and nobody would fault you I am sure," _said Anne.

"_Have you not forgotten that I was married to O'Keefee and his wife for three hours?", _said Margaret.

"_I have not forgotten that but your marriage was never valid," _said Anne.

_"To me it still counts," _said Margaret.

_Somerset, Combe Magna June 1804_

Mrs Willoughby has given birth a second pair of triplet daughters and Willoughby left as soon as he was told he had another three daughters to feed. With the help of Mrs Brandon Eliza choose the names for her newborn triplets. They agreed to name them Dorotea Pacience Willoughby, Elizabeth Maria Willoughby and Florentia Louisa Willoughby. Vicar Ferrars was persuaded to preform their baptism.

_"I was expecting Willoughby to be here at least to know if he is a father to a son or daughter," _said Marianne.

_"Please Marianne do not be I am not my husband is more concerned with the weather, his horses and hungting companions," _said Eliza.

_"Never would have imagined your daughters to be as distant from their father as poor Rosemary is," _said Marianne.

_"Willoughby has told me that he wants at least another son if not two more. Since John Jr was born-ou-of wedlock," _said Eliza.

_"I know Mrs Smith has restored her inheritance on Willoughby but if you only give him daughters their dowries will not be enough," _said Marianne.

_"Yes and since Rosemary's dowry comes from the Grey family her dowry will be the same. I am worried that she will be the only one of my daughters to marry well," _confessed Eliza.


	15. Chapter 15

Fanny Dashwood biggest fear had become reality with her dear husband suddenly deceased he was taken in cholera. Now Fanny Dashwood's life was forever altered. All she could hope for is that the guardian of her only son would understand how important her only son's future was. The choice of guardian stood between her two brothers Robert Ferrars and Vicar Ferrars. Fanny being Fanny was objecting to Robert becoming the legal guardian of her only son. Ever since he married Lucy Steele Fanny had lost respect for her youngest brother. Instead she wanted the choice to stand between Elinor's sister Marianne Brandon's husband Colonel Brandon and her other brother Vicar Ferrars. Colonel Brandon was not related to Fanny although Harry was a nephew to Marianne. Colonel Brandon's social standing was one Fanny respected and she rarely respected other people. If she would be able to choose her son's legal guardian it would be Colonel Brandon. But since Colonel Brandon was occupied with the French War Fanny eventually accepted Vicar Ferrars as her only son's legal guardian.

_Sussex Norland Park July 1804_

_"What will it become of me now with my John gone ahead of me," _said Fanny.

"_Not to mention your son Harry," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Ellen as for my son Harry you know very well that he will inherit Norland Park and his father's wealth one day," _said Fanny.

"_Fanny now we are both widow's you from my husband's son and I from John," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"Can you please ask Edward if he could arrange the funeral for him?", _asked Fanny.

_"At least you will not be forced to leave to make room for your stepson's wife," _said Mrs Dashwood.

_"My Harry is expected to marry someone with the same social status but I do not want him married yet," _said Fanny.

For the second time the Master of Norland Park has passed, for Fanny it is a big failure and humiliation to become a widow. This means her only son Harry must be placed under a legal guardian. Since Fanny never approved of Robert's marriage to Miss Lucy Steel she would have chosen Colonel Brandon to be her son's ward had he not been away in war. Since Colonel Brandon is not related to the Ferrars it is Vicar Ferrars that is chosen as the legal guardian of Harry Dashwood.

_Gloucester, August 1804_

Margaret is now being courted by Minister Walter Dermott a distinguished gentleman of 30. The romance Margaret experienced with Walter was a modest and subtle one. She blushed whenever she thought of him or her heart skipped a bit whenever she heard him mentioned. Compared to her other two romances this was Margaret Dashwood's first romance as a young lady and not a naive girl. She had not had any real experiences of intimacy so far but she knew enough from Elinor and Vicar Ferrars and Robert Ferrars and Lucy Ferrars.

_"Miss Dashwood I want you to know that I intend to ask for your hand in marriage," _said Minister Dermott.

_"Are you certain you want to marry ME?," _asked Margaret.

_"Do not be so surprised Margaret you must have seen this coming," _said Minister Dermott.

_"You do know I will be 25 by next year," _said Margaret.

"_Yes Margaret I am aware of that. That is why I suggest we have an engagement of no longer than six months," _said Minister Dermott.

_"I will not disappoint you my love," _promised Margaret.

_"With your brother gone who should make my inquiry to?," _asked Minister Dermott.

"_Well that would be Brandon seeing that he has a higher status than my other brother Vicar Ferrars," _said Margaret.

_"Then I shall go to Delaford either way," _said Minister Dermott.

_Dorset, Delaford September 1804_

Colonel Brandon has returned to Delaford, he is not pleased to see his niece and ward married to the man that tarnished her reputation. Marianne persuades him to give Willoughby another chance. He does however suggest that they hire a special gardiner to tend to Marianne's rose collection who is starting to look more like a rose garden.

_"My love I cannot believe it, you are finally back," _whispered Marianne.

"_I am this time I expects to stay longer. Tell me honestly have you managed to be faithful," _inquired Colonel Brandon.

_"Christopher I have I reassure you!", _exclaimed Marianne.

_"I do not demand that you stop loving Willoughby but I am hoping that you in time will come to appreciate me," _said Colonel Brandon.

"_Have you not heard dearest the new Mistress of Combe Magna and Mrs Willoughby is your ward Eliza Williams," _said Marianne.

_"I assume you had something to do with John marrying my ward," _said Colonel Brandon.

_"Not only that but Willoughby has since become a father to nine more children. Three sets of triplets and beautiful girls," _said Marianne.

_"Then I would like us both to visit Combe Magna in the weekend. Now I only want to spend time with my wife," _said Colonel Brandon.

_"You know darling there was a time when I feared I never would become a mother," _confessed Marianne.

_"Just as I worried that your heart still belonged to Willoughby," _said Colonel Brandon.

_"When I loved Willoughby I was still a naive young woman," _said Marianne.

_"What are you know then Mrs Brandon?", _asked Colonel Brandon.

_"A sensible married woman who loves the man she married," _said Marianne.

"_Mrs Brandon I love you and have longed to say those words to you. Fearing that I never would," _whispered Colonel Brandon.

Georgiana, Harriet and Isabella was born only months earlier and as expected another rose was brought to Combe Magna. This time Eliza decided that little John would be responsible for selecting one. He chose the Early Cinnamon since he loved Cinnamon. Colonel Brandon carefully observed his wife around Eliza and Willoughby's many children. Christopher Brandon finally knew Marianne Brandon was ready to become a mother to his children. He told himself he would install another tradition at Delaford, for each child born he would bring Marianne another rose to her rose garden.


End file.
